


Wanna Be Your Lover

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [8]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, M/M, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Wet Dream, improved Gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Duro can't get enough of this man.





	Wanna Be Your Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pairing I promised my friend would make an appearance in this Challenge a lot so here is one of many. I think I already did one. Not sure. I'm tired a little drunk and took one too many painkillers. Lmao. Comments, kudos, summaries and bunnies are hella appreciated. I hope you enjoy!

Duro screams around the cloth in his mouth. Tears were streaming down his face from under the blindfold, and the ropes holding his wrists behind his back were digging into his skin, but Duro didn't care. In fact, he hoped they would bleed. Another hard smack cracks across his already sore cheeks. He heard it before actually feeling it. Duro moans, the heat coming off of him had his cock bobbing and leaking. For a minute there was nothing but a steady stream of an open palm slapping the hell out of his ass, the muffled shouting from Duro was nothing but encouraging. If they did this much longer he was going to shame his whole family tree by finishing. His pride rebels against the thought, but oh how his aching cock  _throbs_ for relief. They've been at this slow steady build for hours. He wanted more, hell from this man he want it  **all** ; but he was happy to take whatever was given to him. He was a slave after all. That's what they did. Take, appreciate, and thank. Slaves did what they were told. And every fiber of his being wanted to satisfy this man. 

"Hand enough, Pup?" Duro's whole body quivers at the gruff voice in his ear. But he nods, ready to beg. He knows how much his lover liked to hear it. The gag was removed without care, hot breath in his ear. "Beg then, like the good little boy you are." Duro didn't need to be told twice.

" _Please_ , Crixus! I need you! I need your cock, please Crixus, you're the only one who can fuck me so good. I need you to fuck me." Duro's voice cracks a little, but he  **had** to have Crixus. Otherwise he might die with want. He could swear his asshole was visibly pulsing. 

Two large calloused hands grabbed a cheek each, spreading them. Obediently Duro leans down, his face pressed against the cool stone floor presenting his ass to the air. He was more than eager to have Crixus's cock buried deep inside of him. Ramming into him so hard he threatened to split in two. Duro whimpers, doing his best to be good and not push backwards. Instead repeating a montage of pleas. He was told to beg and that's what he was going to do. His Crixus wanted to hear it, and Duro was going to do as he was told, everyone else be damned. 

A wet tongue was not what he expected.

Duro pauses in his begging long enough for a strangled cry to crawl its way from his mouth. This was a new form of torture only the Gaul could accomplish. Duro was writhing, his pleading returning and more out of the truth than just what Crixus wanted to hear. It seemed to go on forever. Duro was sobbing against the floor, his legs having given out a while ago. His whole body was shaking with the effort to stay still. His muscles screamed at him, from being in the uncomfortable position for so long. Crixus adds a wet glob of spit previous to the pad of his thumb replacing his tongue. Duro makes a noise unable to help the quick jerk of his hips. Crixus sighs. Duro bites his lip hard enough to produce blood. 

"There it is." Crixus murmurs. Duro pants trying to wrap his mind around the fact that this was actually happening. Finally. After months of flirting. The man's skull sure was thick enough. Duro whimpers as he was slowly and steadily breached. 

"Oh fuck. Duro." Crixus moans bottoming out. Duro frowns. The way his name was said was wrong.

"Duro. Duro, DuroDuroDuro." Crixus was changing his hips snapping. But Duro wanting him to stop. It was hurting and not in the good way. Actually, it was starting to feel like a kick in the ribs. And his voice sounded like-

Gasping Duro's eyes fly open and he sits up in the middle of his cell looking around. 

"Agron!" He snarls. His brother grins at him. His dimple proof of his delight. "The fuck is your problem?" Agron huffs.

"I thought you'd be a little more appreciative little brother. Me making sure you weren't late for training." Agron smiles. His brother knows  _exactly_ what he interrupted. Duro kicks his shin before standing up with a glare. 

"I hate you." Agron winks before leading the way out of the cell. 


End file.
